The Cliff
by Zeakari
Summary: The Membrane family goes on a hike but the cliff has a curse. The name has almost nothing to do with the story. RR


Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or the plot. But it was my idea to put them here! Enjoy!

The Membrane family was, at long last, out together for an entire day. Prof. Membrane didn't have to go to the lab due to a recent exlplosion. Gaz had wanted to go to Bloaty's again but Prof. Membrane decided that it was his turn to pick the place. They were going on a hike. He had said that all families go on hikes to bond. When the car reached the cliff, Gaz was the only one that didn't make a happy sound.  
  
"Can I just stay in the car?" Gaz asked, aware of the answer.  
  
"No no. It's a FAMILY hike!" Membrane said, cheerfully oblivious to his daughters discontent. Gaz gave in when Dib tripped over his seatbelt while trying to climb out. If Dib was having one of his clumsy days, she would at least have a little satisfaction, other than her GS2.  
  
"You've gotta see the view at the top!" Dib said excitedly, "You can see most of the city!"  
  
"When did YOU ever climb this thing?" Gaz asked.  
  
Dib paused for a moment, "I had a fight with Zim."  
  
"The foreign child?" Membrane shook his head, "You should stop calling him names and maybe you won't get into so many fights."  
  
By now, Gaz had taken her GS2 out and ignored them as she played. After a moment, she glanced up and saw that they already started the hike. Grumbling, she followed them a few meters behind.  
  
When Gaz peeked down at the gravel road below, she saw a girl, about her age and wearing an orange shirt, looking up at her. Then Gaz noticed that Membrane and Dib were farther ahead.  
  
"Wait up already!" she called angrily. When she noticed that they didn't hear her, she turned off her game and ran to catch up.  
  
For some reason, she couldn't catch up with them. When Gaz looked back, she saw that the girl had started hiking too. Gaz didn't notice this earlier, but that girl looked a bit like her. She shook her head and continued chasing her detested family.  
  
It was starting to get dark and Gaz felt a little concerned. Did they get eaten by bears without me there to watch? she wondered silently.  
  
"That's it! I'm waiting in the car!" she growled, pivoted and began the walk back. She didn't see the girl again but didn't care. When she reached the gravel road, she felt as if her heart skipped a beat. The car was gone.  
  
Gaz would've been more angry than troubled if she knew the way back home. She glanced around and was relieved to see an oddly placed telephone booth. She dialed after submiting a quarter, and her dad answered.  
  
"Dad?" she said, "You left me behind. I'm at the cliff and I actually wanna come home."  
  
There was a pause and a bewildered sound at the other end.  
  
"I'm sorry, I believe you have the wrong number. Both of my children are with me."  
  
"What?! Lemme talk to Dib." Gaz said angrily.  
  
"Hello?" Dib's voice sounded in the phone.  
  
"DIB!!" She snapped, "WHAT kind of JOKE are you plying!!?"  
  
"What're you talking about? Who are you??"  
  
Gaz began shaking with anger, "It's. Gaz." she seperated the words with a breath.  
  
Dib paused for a second then Gaz heard him calling to someone,"Hey Gaz! There's someone on the phone that might need to talk to you!"  
  
The Gaz heard her own voice answer the phone.  
  
"What is it?" Gaz-voice answered, annoyed.  
  
"What? Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Gaz."  
  
"You are NOT me!" Gaz yelled, "WHY are you PRETENDING to be me!!?"  
  
"You're not Gaz anymore," The Gaz-voice said, Gaz could hear the smile, "I'm Gaz now. You had such a nice family and I saw that you didn't like them. So I decided to take them."  
  
The connection was cut before Gaz could verbally doom the Gaz voice. She dropped the phone, without bothering to hang it back up, and walked away. She noticed that she now wore the orange shirt the girl was wearing. She found a soft spot in the bushes and began to play her GS2 for the night.  
  
Maybe another family will visit? Hopefully that family will have a girl her age. She grinned wickedly and waited eagerly for the next day.  
  
End 

I hope you enjoyed the story! I actually read a story like this about a year before I wrote this so I'm not sure just how close it is to the original.


End file.
